Chapter 5 - Training Begins
Chapter 5 - Training Begins! It was a day after Dominos first mission and he was already ready for another one. As he scrambled out of his bed he suddenly remembered the training session that they were going to do that day. While he made his way to the training grounds and dojo he focused on his magic powers. The training ground was on the furtherest side of the city away from Dominos house so it took a long time for him to make his way. All the mages and samurai who were going to train there were supposed to get there at around twelve o’clock. By the time his two hour journey came to an end sweat was pouring off his forehead. He was one of the first three people to arrive. After several minutes of waiting seven more people arrived as well as the Emperor and his assistant. The first person he saw was another boy his own age. He had black hair with dark, sinister eyes. His mouth was a firm line that showed no emotion. His dark and dreary clothing added to his creepy atmosphere. There was also a girl. Her name was Hikari. Hikari wore white pants with a color matching shirt. The Emperor started to address the students in a demanding tone that made everyone look at him. “As you may know this is a training session. Today we will focus on controlling magic and focusing it into powerful masses.” The Emperor said eyeing all the students. The Emperor and his assistant organized everyone who was there into two different groups of four. Each group would split into two teams who would fight. Domino and Hikari were on a team against the dark guy and his friend. “Let the battle begin!” The Emperor yelled thoughtfully watching each battle. “What does this guy do?” Domino asked himself thoughtfully as his opponent started gathering masses of dark clouds of energy in his left hand. Suddenly he leapt towards Domino and Hikari with a ruthless look on his face. They narrowly evaded his wild attack. At this time his team mate also chose to attack. His attack was very similar – he also gathered large amounts of magical essence in his hand. Instead of charging towards them and starting a melee fight he blasted it from distance. “Kamui you need to focus your energy better!” The Emperor yelled at the guy who used Dark Magic. Kamui glared at them before performing another attack. This time white energy gathered around his body. He swiftly moved his hands together and muttered some words. “Spirit Magic: Crying Demon!” Kamui yelled grinning sadistically. Before his attack could finish Domino did an attack. Using his katana he did a super sword swipe. The sword swept towards Kamui and his teammate like a bullet. It sliced wildly through the air and smashed into the ground several inches away from them. Kamui let out an audible yelp as he rolled away to avoid being cut to bits. His attack had failed when he evaded the flying katana so he had to use more magical essence to make another attack. “He uses spirit magic… It’s a mix of light and dark magic. It also allows him to heal himself so we shouldn’t waste attacks mindlessly!” Hikari said to Domino. “Yeah, and the other guy seems to use some sort of space magic!” Domino replied eyeing both enemies. Kamui, who seemed to be enjoying himself thoroughly laughed coldly before he swung a lethally looking Chigiriki. The Chigiriki was a mace with a large metal ball on the end. The ball was coated in sharp spikes and looked like it could do a lot of damage. Domino dashed forward to retrieve his blade from the dirt ground. He grabbed his sword and retreated back to where Hikari stood. As he jumped the final distance, Kamui rapidly created a magical attack which he fired at Domino. Using her extremely unique eye magic, Hikari created a fiery white barrier to block the attack of Kamui. The barrier was made from a white particle like substance that burned itself out of existence. The black and white flakey remains of the barrier slowly fell to the ground. This surprised Domino as he knew that eye magic was extremely rare, even as rare as dragon magic. Kamui stood there unmoving, His calmness was lost and he was starting to sweat and shake. Sensing his teammate’s moment of fear the space magic mage took the lead with an attack of his own. “Space Magic: Furious Meteor Strike!” As he performed the attack several medium sized meteors smashed into the ground near them. The meteors were so hot that even standing a distance away from them you could feel the heat burning at your face. The battle between the four of them was much more heated and exciting than the other one. Two Samurai were fighting against two mages who were using a varied range of attacks that kept missing. “We won’t be able to keep this up all day! Were gonna have to do something good soon…” Domino said as the fire from the meteors burnt down his neck and made him sweat heavily. Suddenly Kamui leapt forward, a fierce blaze of darkness burned dimly in his left hand!